Haruhi's Valentine
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived at Ouran and four people are fighting for Haruhi's attention. Who'll win this year? HaruhixHikaru HaruhixKaoru HaruhixxTamaki HaruhixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's Valentine**

**Show: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Plot: **Valentine's Day has arrived at Ouran and four people are fighting for Haruhi's attention. Who'll win this year? HaruhixHikaru HaruhixKaoru HaruhixxTamaki HaruhixOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC 3**

**Chapter 1**

Feet pounded on the floor as Haruhi ran to the daily Host Club meeting. The plastic bag that she was carrying made noises when the wind hit it. She stopped short of the door to catch her breath. Yelling came from inside the music room. It wasn't unusual for there to be yelling, but of the subject matter was completely random.

"There's another person like Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice cried from inside the room.

Haruhi opened the door to see the males of the club in a circle. A bored expression played on her face. She made her way to an empty table to place the contents of her bag on it. The blonde haired club president spotted his 'daughter'.

"Haruhi. Did you hear about this girl?" Tamaki asked, almost yelling at her.

"She's in our class. Most people just assume that she's a guy," Hikaru said.

"Like they do with me," Haruhi added. "So yeah I've heard about her."

Tamaki's purple eyes lit up. The blond male began to have thoughts about recruiting the new student into the Host Club. A smirk formed on his face. Haruhi walked up to the slightly older male and began to poke his chest.

"I don't think she'll join king," Kaoru said sliding behind the club president and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tamaki dropped his head in defeat. Haruhi looked at the Hitachiin twins and the rest of the club. The cross-dressing female began to wander why she even joined the club. Oh wait. A broken vase was why she had joined.

"I can talk to her. She might be able to come a few times," Haruhi said, stopping her poking of Tamaki.

"Really?" Tamaki asked, almost immediately grabbing Haruhi's hands in his own.

"If I say yes, will you let go of me?" Haruhi asked; blank expression playing on her face.

A dopy happy smile appeared on Tamaki's face. He gripped the brunette female in his arms and proceeded to twirl her around. The girl tried to get some space between her and the blond headed guy by attempting to push him away.

After a while Tamaki banished himself to a corner. The brunette girl cleaned her ear out with her pinky finger. She excused herself to go find the new Ouran student. It didn't seem right to do that, but she had no choice now. She had given that up when she told Tamaki that she would.

Haruhi spent most of her evening trying to find the other cross dresser instead of doing something more productive. A couple hours into her searching, the brunette host found an almost empty music room. A black headed person was lying on the bed in a male uniform and a book on his chest.

The brunette female walked over to him and tapped his foot. A giggle-like sound went throughout the room. The male looked at her with onyx eyes.

"You're Maro right?"

"I am," Maro said picking up the book she dropped. "Haruhi right?"

"Listen. I know you probably don't want to do this but the president of the Host Club-"

"Are you in this club?"

"I am, but that's not the point!" Haruhi protested.

"Then I'll join."

Haruhi's eyes began to twitch slightly. She hadn't expected that the other female would agree so readily. Maro stood up slowly. She put the book on the table in front of them.

"Hmmmm…Valentine's Day is coming up right?" Maro asked, looking at the other cross dresser.

All Haruhi could do was nod. She began to wander why Maro had asked her that. But Haruhi let a sigh out of her mouth before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi's Valentine**

**Show: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Plot: **Valentine's day has arrived at Ouran and four people are fighting for Haruhi's attention. Who'll win this year? HaruhixHikaru HaruhixKaoru HaruhixxTamaki HaruhixOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC 3**

**Chapter 2**

"She actually agreed?" Tamaki cried as he twirled Haruhi around in a circle the next day.

"Let me go Sempai!" Haruhi cried; her eyes wide as she fought to gain her freedom once again.

A couple minutes later, Tamaki set Haruhi down on the ground. The cross dressing female stumbled around dizzily for a minute. Kyoya pushed his glasses up so that they could be on his nose more squarely.

"You shouldn't really be doing that to Haruhi, Tamaki," the black haired vice manager said.

Tamaki's mouth dropped slightly. The blond banished himself to the corner of the music room they were in just as the door opened. The president of the host club stood up quickly. He headed to the smaller male standing at the cracked door.

"Are you Haruhi's friend?" he questioned, looking him over.

"Yeah," Maro said; a worried look on her face.

"You're…" Tamaki started.

"Hey Maro," Haruhi said, smiling as she waved to the other female.

Maro smiled as she waved back to Haruhi. A pained expression appeared on Tamaki's face. The half-French male didn't know how to react to the two cross dressing females mingling with each other. Maro pushed past Tamaki when she began to head over to where Haruhi was standing. The blondes' mouth dropped slightly in shock.

"What's going on king?" Hikaru asked, walking into the music room with his twin.

"I-I'm not sure," Tamaki muttered before falling on his back.

"Hikaru. It's the new host club member," Kaoru said.

Both of the twin's eyes lit up with excitement. They looked at each other before running Tamaki over when they went to talk to Maro. The four of them chattered along, making quite a ruckus. The king of the host club scrambled up from where he had been trampled over. He brushed himself off quickly. The blond male maneuvered himself over to the small group.

"Who is that Haruhi?" Maro asked, pointing at Tamaki.

"That's just Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi stated another blank expression on her face. "He thinks he's my father at times."

Tears filled Tamaki's purple eyes. The club's president's body deflated onto the ground. Blank expressions filled everyone's faces that remained coherent enough to do so. The club's vice president pointed a camera at Tamaki, snapping a picture of him. Kyoya looked at the picture whilst one of the twins poked Tamaki with a stick. Kaoru, the one with the stick, looked up at the other three.

"How long do you think he's going to stay like this Hika?" he asked.

All his brother did was shrug before kneeling beside him and saying, "I hope it's until after Valentine's Day."

A grin appeared once again on both of their faces, turning their heads to look at Maro and Haruhi. The experienced host club female back away slowly, rubbing her head. When the twins stood up, the brunette took off out of the music room. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked even more and chased after her. Maro's onyx eyes held questions. A confused look played on her face.

"It's like this every holiday. Those two and Tamaki fight over who gets Haruhi," Kyoya said after returning to work on his laptop.

His onyx eyes shot at Maro. He pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. The vice president looked back at the computer once again. The black haired male didn't seem to be phased by the club's wild antics when the young trio came running back into the music room.

A light chuckle came from Maro's mouth and it sounded through the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhi's Valentine**

**Show: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Plot: **Valentine's Day has arrived at Ouran and four people are fighting for Haruhi's attention. Who'll win this year? HaruhixHikaru HaruhixKaoru HaruhixxTamaki HaruhixOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Valentine's Day**

Valentine's day had arrived quicker than Haruhi had hoped for. Between the twins and Tamaki almost always demanding to get her attention, she had Maro to worry about on this day. She wasn't going to enjoy this holiday in the very least.

She leaned back in the chair. Haruhi let her head hang when she let a sigh escape her mouth. She let herself bounce forward in the chair.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru whispered, leaning closer to her.

"What?" Haruhi whispered back; her eyes shooting a glare at him.

Hikaru froze a bit when he saw the glare. The teenage host gulped lightly. The look Haruhi had given him struck fear into his heart. His fingers pulsed before he began to run out of the classroom past the teacher. All she did was blinked as the female cross dresser stood up. Haruhi slammed her hands onto her desk.

"Hikaru get back here," Haruhi called out to him.

A sigh escaped her mouth before she looked at her desk. She had gripped a scrap piece of paper that had words written on it. Haruhi picked the paper up and unraveled it. She quickly sat down, smoothing the paper on her desk. The note was very neatly written and in feminine handwriting.

'Meet me in Music Room 2 after school.'

Haruhi's left eye began to twitch slightly. Just what sort of date was this going to turn out to be? The day seemed to drag on forever. Maybe it was because Tamaki made an unannounced visit to one of Haruhi's classes or the twin's bugged her more than usual.

Haruhi angrily pulled the door to Music Room 2 open when school finally let out. Tamaki watched her from around a corner. His violet eyes narrowed slightly before he slinked away. The blond decided to try to find the twins to help him with a plan that he hadn't even began to form in his meager mind.

Tamaki found them waiting outside on their ride. Each of his hands grabbed a shoulder of each of the twins.

"I need help with Haruhi guys," he said in a low voice.

"Why should we help you?" Kaoru asked.

"She's in Music Room 2 right now with Maro," Tamaki whispered, sticking his head in between theirs.

The twin's facial expressions changed drastically before the three teenage boys ran back inside of the building. Tamaki was in the lead, tracing his way back to the room where he saw Haruhi go in. Sweat beaded his forehead just as he opened the door.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw the two females sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Two pairs of eyes settled on the three teenage boys.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he ran into the room.

Haruhi stood up from the table.

"Sempai stop," she said, gripping the porcelain white table cloth.

Tamaki ignored her, but stopped when he came face to face with the younger female. He gripped her shoulders. A panicked expression played on his face. Thoughts were zip lining through his mind.

"Why?" he asked in a quiet voice so that only Haruhi could hear him.

"I don't want an all-out brawl," Haruhi said staring into the purple eyes of the teenage boy.

Flecks of tears filled the teenage boy's eyes. He hadn't expected the other teenager to be so cruel with her words. All he was possibly going to do was ruff the newcomer up with a stern talking to. The Host Club king whimpered and faltered to a nearby corner of the room. The twins looked at each other before going over to the Host Club president to comfort him.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. The other female stood up from the table. She grabbed Haruhi's hand before heading out of the rom. The brown headed cross dresser looked back at her friends. She had a pleading kind of look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi's Valentine**

**Show: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Plot: **Valentine's Day has arrived at Ouran and four people are fighting for Haruhi's attention. Who'll win this year? HaruhixHikaru HaruhixKaoru HaruhixxTamaki HaruhixOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC 3**

**Chapter 3**

Maro smirked lightly. Maybe, just maybe she could have Haruhi all to herself. Haruhi puffed behind her, still being dragged down the hallway.

She heard Tamaki's frantic cries from where they had they left the boys. Haruhi tried to get away from Maro. One of the host's hands grasped the other female's hand, attempting to pry fingers away.

"Maro, let me go," Haruhi said when her attempts at freedom failed.

"Why? So you can go back to those superficial boys?" Maro scoffed at her.

Haruhi blinked. Her brown eyes furrowed in anger. She quickly yanked her arm away from the other female. The two females stood in the hallway, staring at each other. Haruhi gingerly rubbed her wrist.

"They're my friends Maro," Haruhi said in a harsh tone. "Yeah they may be superficial, but at least they never drag me away from themselves."

With those words, Haruhi began to walk away. Nothing could've prepared her for Tamaki's air assault. Haruhi's eyes widened as she landed on the ground. For a few moments she was frozen, stunned some might say. Her mouth gawked open.

"Get off Tamaki," she mumbled, trying to get the teenage boy off of her.

Tamaki picked his head up from her shoulder. A calm expression was on his face as he stood up with his fellow host. He proceeded to lecture Haruhi while he straightened out his uniform jacket.

The twins jogged up to the duo after momentarily losing the other two. The identical beings were breathing heavily as their hands smacked onto their knees. Three sets of eyes were staring at Haruhi.

"Why Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in a hushed tone.

"I knew it would make you jealous," Haruhi stated boldly.

Silence met the four friends. Haruhi had a cold stare in her eyes. Tamaki's face filled with a red tint. The half French male put a hand on his chin. He quickly turned around so that he wasn't facing the cross dresser host any longer.

"You can't do that Haruhi. I was really worried about you," Tamaki said after a minute or two.

"Of course you would say that," Kaoru said shaking his head.

"Shut up Kaoru," Haruhi said looking at the ground.

Tamaki turned around to see tears start to drip off Haruhi's chin. He swiftly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. A small smile was on his face. The teenage girl looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Let's get this Valentine's Day done with at Mansion number two," he said in a voice only she could hear.

Fin


End file.
